Burning Bright
by BlueBangles
Summary: Invited to dragon training and thrown into a world of dragons. That is what happened to Merida. Not knowing a single person. Dealing with things that could kill her. Knowing that most of the Vikings hate her, Merida has become homesick. Her only friend is a dragon named Toothless. Little does she know that a certain Viking is willing to give her a chance...
1. Chapter 1

**AN/This is my first fanfic so...yeah. If I get a review I will probably continue it! I have a couple of ideas but...one at a time. Enjoy! P.S. It's older Hiccup.**

It was clear that Toothless had no idea what sleep was. Sleep was when Hiccup could rest. When he could forget about the war against the Scots. Sleep was forgetting about the horrors his life held. Sleep was sleep, and Toothless had just woken him from it. "Okay, okay, I'm comin" He said sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why are dragons so stubborn?" He asked himself. Ruffling his hair, he pushed his blanket aside and stumbled out of his house.

Toothless, of course, was on top of his roof scratching all the tiles away. "Another early morning start?" Hiccup asked his fellow companion. Toothless purred in reply, making all the air around him fog up. It was one of the nine cold and harsh months that snowed on Berk. Toothless bounded down, sending tiles and ice everywhere. Hiccup held his arms against his face to shield them from any shards of tiles. "Toothless bud, y-whoa!" Hiccup slid back on his prosthetic leg. It was a good thing that Toothless had good reflexes. "Thanks boy" Hiccup said. Toothless pulled his head back and nudged Hiccup. Hiccup looked at him with a questioning look on his face. Toothless sat down, looking at Hiccup with his emerald eyes. Hiccup couldn't forget. It was today. Toothless made a puppy face at Hiccup. He was saying 'How could you forget? It was today?' Hiccup finally got the picture. "Oh! We were supposed to go…..flying…..today….." Toothless just looked at him.

"Alright, alright. We'll go now, happy?" Hiccup asked as he walked towards Toothless. Toothless smiled his toothless smile. "Ok…so where ya wanna go?" Toothless spread his wings and pointed his nose towards the sea. "Up north..? Isn't that where the Scots are?" Hiccup asked his dragon. Toothless shook his head and pointed his nose down south. Hiccup was uneasy about this. He had grown a fair bit since the Red Death incident, but he didn't know if it would be enough against the Scots. "Are you sure Toothless" Toothless grumbled as if he was saying 'Of course I'm sure, don't you trust me?' Toothless looked at Hiccup who was mounted and ready. "Well….ok. But if we run into any Scots I will be blaming it on you" Toothless just looked at Hiccup with a disapproving face. "Ok, ok. I w-TOOTHLESS!" Toothless had sped off into the sky. Enough talk, more flying. "TOOTHLESS, WARN ME NEXT TIME" I did. I warned you with every possible way a dragon could. But that was your fault _not _noticing. I will just fly to wherever my nose takes me, and I think I can smell cooked fish…

Merida crunched a ripe apple as she swaggered along to the dinner table. Again, her father, King Fergus the Bear King, was rambling on about how he lost his leg to Mor'du. As always, Harris was imitating his every move. Merida just passed her father and sat down at her spot. "I drew ma sword! AND!-" "SWOOSH!" Merida's head swivelled around to where the voice came from. Hamish jumped out of his chair, hopping back in it almost straight away. "Ya father's leg was bitten clean off!" Eleanor made big movements with her arms, as if it was actually happening. "Down tha monsters throat! You could see it in his eye, ya dad tasted delicious. He lunged to take another! AND!-" "AARRRGHHH!" The triplets fell out of their chairs. Eleanor jumped out of her seat while Fergus just watched amusingly. "Dad threw ta sword at his eye. Mor'du clutched his eye. He got blinded and left without a trace. Mor'du has never been seen since…" Merida used her hands as if she was using magic to describe it. "Great storytellin ma wee lass" Merida chuckled. "Daaaad. Ya forgettin about ya own wife" "Well-ah-um-ya see-" "Mum, since when did you start storytellin with us?" Eleanor smiled at her daughter. "Well since you turned me into a bear!" Merida laughed. It was now a little bit of a joke. Merida didn't want to get married so she turned her mother into a bear to stop it. Merida piled up her plate with chicken and potatoes. She smiled at her plate. Tonight was a good meal. Maudie came trotting in with a tray with letters on it. Merida eyed them suspiciously. She always did. Ever since the letters from the lords, she always eyed every letter in case it had something to do with marriage. "Thank you Maudie" Eleanor said to the maid. Eleanor picked up a certain letter, slowly opening the fragile parchment. "Ferrrrrrgus" She said. Fergus looked up from his mountain size plate. "The Vikings have sent a letter about Merida" The triplets look up. Their mum said the 'v' word. "Boys, you're excused" The triplets ran out, Hamish tripping over himself on the way out. Merida looked at her mother with a questioning look. "The Vikings have invited Merida to dragon training!" Eleanor exclaimed. Fergus looked as if his jaw had unhinged. "But-but-" "Ya don't think it's a good idea?" Fergus just stared. "What…?" Merida asked. Eleanor smiled at Merida. "The Vikings have invited you to dragon training!" Eleanor exclaimed again. Merida laughed. "Aye! I am going!" Merida yelled. "NO!" Merida and Eleanor looked at Fergus with a disappointed look. "She will get killed when the first dragon is let out of its cage!" Merida pouted. "Well of course! I am-" "Certainly not dresses and jewellery." Merida eyes widened. Did she really just say that? "You aren't what I am, I think you will have a great time!" "Eleanor!" "Fergus! It has been discussed. Merida will leave in 2 days' time" Eleanor nodded to Merida, she had been excused.

Merida ran up to her bedroom, tripping at every corner. She bounded into her room, jumping up and down with happiness. She was going to see a dragon! SHE WAS GOING TO SEE A DRAGON! Maybe even train one! Merida couldn't contain her happiness. She threw herself onto her bed and cried out with joy. Clutching her pillow, she looked out at the wide, vast sea that surrounded DunBrooch. Berk was only a few days away.

**AN/Sooooooo...how'd I go? If I get enough positive reviews, I'll continue. If you have any ideas, send em in! I'd love to hear it all!**

**BB out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/Soooooo I got a couple of reviews, follows and favourites! Thanks so much for reading this! I know it has been a while, but I finally got around to it. Enjoy!**

Merida groaned and rolled over. The sun had decided to wake her up. "No….." She moaned, grabbing her pillow and covering her face. Merida pushed the pillow, hoping it was just a nightmare. "Ugh" The sun could've waited couldn't it? Couldn't it?! All she was asking for was a little sleep! But noooooo. Early rising is compulsory. _Merida DunBroch can do __**absolutely nothing without**_-Merida's eyes flew open. She threw the pillow aside and bolted upright. "YES" she yelled. Today was the day she left for Dragon Training. She threw off the covers and leapt out of bed. Merida still couldn't believe she was going to Berk. They had literally been at war when the letter arrived. Merida rushed to her draws and started pulling things out, tossing them this way and that. She danced around while Maudie came in to grab it all.

"Ya better calm down and get dressed inta somethin else ya wee lass. Ya know the ship can't wait forever" Maudie said, picking up everything that Merida had pulled out. "Aye! Ah know! I just cannot wait!" Maudie smiled. She had changed _so _much since the bear incident, yet she had stayed completely the same. She folded the clothes scattered around the room and Maudie reached into the princesses' draw and pulled out a navy blue dress. "Ah, Merida, remember this?" The girl swirled around, her hair seeming like it had a mind of its own. "Aye! It's the dress that ah wore with mum isn't it?" "Yeah, it is indeed" Merida grabbed it and pulled it over her head, only to realise she had put it on backwards. "Merida!" Maudie laughed. "Calm down! You'll hurt yourself sooner or later!" Maudie quickly fixed Merida up. "Thank you Maudie" The young princess said. "Any time" Maudie replied "Now, be off with you! Go off to the woods or somethin, while ya can" "But ah thought the ship left-" "Ah was only trying to get you moving. Ya don't want ya dad coming in and ruinin everything now do ya?" Merida gave Maudie a bear hug. "Thank you Maudie, ay'll miss ya" Maudie said nothing and returned the hug.

Merida grabbed her bow and her quiver of arrows and ran out of the courtyard. There was nothing like a bit of practice before she left.

She walked over to the kitchen and picked up an apple. Tossing it between her hands, she wondered about what the next few weeks would be like. What do dragons look like? What does Berk look like? What would the people there think of me? But there was one question that kept lingering in her thoughts. Why is it that we are now at peace with the Vikings, when we were fighting them the day we got the letter? She shrugged off the thought. She will find out later.

Running down to Angus, she dodged everyone that was moving in the opposite direction she was. Just as she turned around the corner to jump on Angus, she noticed something. "Angus, wots wrong?" Angus was lying down on the ground, unmoving. "No. Angus" Tears started to form at the rims of her eyes. "ANGUS!" She knelt down to the ground, his heart was beating at an uneven pace, each beat was getting further and further apart. "NO! ANGUS!" This triggered the alarm. Eleanor was already in the courtyard and rushed down to where Merida was crying. The sight that she saw was unbearable. Her headstrong, red-head of a daughter. Her stubborn, independent daughter. She was down on her knees, crying her heart out.

Eleanor should've told her. She should've told her that Angus was dying. He was getting old, and with the age he was at, the sickness followed. Colic. There was nothing that they could do. They only hoped that Merida wouldn't find Angus. They had failed. Merida had found Angus just before he died. "Ah'm so sorry Merida" Eleanor whispered. Merida didn't look up, the tears kept rolling. Eleanor was almost crying herself. There was nothing she could do, and doing nothing was killing Angus. "Ah should've told you Merida" Eleanor said. "Told me?" She whispered. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" She shouted. "Yes, but if-" "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I COULD'VE HELPED HIM! HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD NOW!" Merida was crying. Merida was breaking. She couldn't stay here. She wouldn't. She turned on her heel and ran to the forest. Her second home. The one place where she was free.

Hiccup's eyes slowly slid open. Last night had obviously been a long night. The last thing he could remember was that Toothless had taken off on him. Again. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Where am I…?" he muttered to himself. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his head and flinched. Something had hit him on the head. What had happened? Judging from the snapped trees, churned up dirt and incinerated ground, they had fallen. But the thing that made Hiccup worry was that all the damage was more than a day old. He grabbed a branch and pulled himself up, slowly studying his surroundings. He was no longer in Berk. Berk_ never_ had a threating silence. "Toothless….?" Hiccup whispered. He looked around. Where was Toothless?

Hiccup took a step forwards, being careful not to break the silence. _BANG. _A shadow zipped through the air above him. He knew it. He knew something was going to happen. It happened. Hiccup looked up. Risking his life to find out what it was? No. That wasn't an option. He slowly walked backwards towards a tree, being careful not to make a sound. Now that was impossible. Especially when you have a-wait a second. Shadow? Why would a shadow that big pass through the day? Unless….No. That was impossible. A dragon wouldn't do that. Even if it _was _Toothless. No dragon would do that when it knew that it would probably die. The shadow passed him again. Why was it doing that? "You will die if you do it again. You are putting your own life in danger" He muttered. Loud enough for the dragon to hear, quiet enough that anyone nearby would ignore. The shadow-or dragon as Hiccup calls it-passed again, only quite lower, as if it was looking for something.

The only dragon that would do that would be…Then is hit him. Of course. It was Toothless. Hiccup laughed and stepped into the half-clearing. He waved his arms in the air. "Toothless!" Hiccup half shouted. Toothless, seeing Hiccup and his dance, dived down and landed next to Hiccup, smiling his toothless grin. Hiccup ran over and gave Toothless a great big hug, slipping on his prosthetic leg. Again. "Where were you?" He asked his companion. As if on cue, Toothless his body around to show Hiccup something tied to the saddle. Toothless turned his head and seemed to point towards it. "What's this bud?" He untied it from the saddle and tossed it between his hands. It was a leather cylinder. Hiccup stopped tossing it and held it with one hand. "Why would I need this?" Toothless knocked it out of Hiccup's hand. "Toothless!" But what Toothless had down was actually quite helpful. The top of the leather cylinder came off and inside it was a letter. Hiccup frowned. As his eyes averted from the cylinder to the ground, he noticed something he hadn't seen before. In front of him was a blue flame. It wasn't exactly a flame, but it looked like one. It danced around on the leaves in front of him, beckoning him to follow. Toothless immediately started to chase them. Hiccup rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

**AN/: D **

**Yes, I killed Angus. Shame on me. But that is probably the only character that will be killed. Probably. Send in the reviews and ideas! I'm waiting for them!**

**BB out!**


End file.
